Boats and Birds
by Syncopative
Summary: I don’t know why I was so intrigued... That’s just part of his ‘charm’, I guess. Or maybe, It was because I’d never done anything ‘onedge‘, and you could tell just by looking at him, that smile, he was definitely involved in some risky business...
1. Musings & The Beginning

**Title; **Sound Check

Full Summary; (Each chapter I submit, the summary changes to an excerpt of the story.)

Genre; AU Drama, Romance

Rating; M

Pairings; Y/T, Occasional R/G here and there.

A/N: Oi. I've had this idea for almost a friggin' _year_ now, but I'm having problems properly articulating it. XD I can't tell you whyexactly it's rated 'M', because I don't want to give _anything _at all away, but just be, y'know, ready. (No, this story isn't pointless smut. :P) Also, I use a song quote to start off each chapter. I highly recommend each and every one of the songs mentioned, so go check 'em out if you get the chance. :)

Yeah, and feel free to be honest in a review. For me, constructive criticism is just as much a compliment as, "ZOMG, I LUV DIS STORIE!111". :P

Disclaimer: I don't own the song titles/lyrics, the majority of characters in this story, the larger part of locations in this story…or…like…anything else. :D

---

_You enter rooms with great joy shouts, happy to be meeting…And, bright as yellow, warm as yellow. _**(The Innocence Mission - Bright As Yellow)**

---

I can clearly recall when I first saw him. It was my second day in Zanarkand, and Rikku had taken me to a crazy party somewhere in the 'Northside', with her best friend Paine. Rikku was, of course, dancing with anyone of male gender to the lyrically blunt and bass-filled hip-hop, and Paine was munching on snacks with me over in a corner lined with tables. The two of us had been asked to get out there plenty of times, but neither her or I were interested.

We sipped our drinks and stared out into the crowd in comfortable silence. I liked Paine, because she was okay with quiet, unlike Rikku. I love Rikku, but the girl can't stand the silence, and I need it. Both me and her silver haired buddy were observers, more than anything.

Anyways, we were doing just that--observing, when out of the blue, a girl cried out. "Finally, you're here!" Her voice was high-pitched and excited--loud enough to be heard even over the music, well, to the people not distracted by overwhelming hormones and dizzying amounts of alcohol. All of those aforementioned people looked over to catch a glimpse of the drama. 'Turns out there wasn't any drama, just a newcomer. That's when I found out why all of those aforementioned-aforementioned people who weren't distracted… weren't distracted. They weren't wallflowers like me and Paine, they had been waiting for this guy. They all rushed over to him instantaneously. I gave Paine a questioning look, but she didn't see me. She was squinting at the newly arrived focus of attention.

The blonde hair that feel into his eyes was naturally unruly, as was his clothing, but for some reason…it suited him. He wasn't necessarily eccentric, but there was just something different about him, that stood out, and it wasn't just because he was hot. But clearly, I wasn't the only one that thought so.

He took maybe three steps, and was already being dragged off into a corner by a tall, bottle-blonde girl and a crowd of people followed. I turned to Paine, "What was that about?" I asked. I did my best to sound innocently curious, but I think she saw through it.

"I don't know. I know who that guy is--Tidus. He lives somewhere out in C-West. Honestly, I think he deals drugs." She replied flatly. She didn't seem to interested in him at all, but I was. I'd like to say it was a purely platonic interest, but that would be a lie.

I don't know why I was so intrigued when I had barely--no, not even, met this guy. That's just part of his 'charm', I guess. Or maybe, It was because I'd never done anything 'on-edge', and you could tell just by looking at him, that smile, he was definitely involved in some risky business…perhaps, drug dealing…

I knew better than to hang around with people like him. …So, what happened? When did I lose all resolve, wits, dignity? Or more importantly…my heart-?

---

The airport in Zanarkand was like nothing the young brunette had ever seen. There was simply no place in the world so diverse. She, in her light blue, flowing peasant skirt, and breezy white tank with pink-lace fringe, was exposed to all sorts of cultural craziness that, in Besaid, would have been shunned vehemently by nearly every village person.

Rikku was a prime example of this, in her bright pink bikini top and neon-green mini skirt, topped off with a crazy array of colored beads hanging from her neck, and fake, bright feathers placed haphazardly in her strawberry blonde hair. She wore expensive, light green-tinted sunglasses over her spiral-adorned emerald green eyes, and green boots that went along with them. Technically, she matched, but there was no way someone could _not _look twice at her choice outfit.

The second she spotted her nervous-looking cousin, she squealed. "Yunie!", she called, waving her arms side-to-side frantically. The older brunette looked her way, and blinked in shock before giggling at Rikku's unique wardrobe, and waving back. The petite, bouncy blonde hopped over to her and then engulfed her in a hug. "Aww, Yunie, I missed you so much!"

Yuna smiled and pat her back. "I missed you, too. It's good to get away from Besaid, for once. I haven't had a vacation in forever." Rikku pulled back and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head. She grinned and tugged on Yuna's skirt.

"This is cute! I figured you'd be forced to come in some yucky, curve-hiding jogging suit 'cause of Braska, you know, that overprotective old man!" Yuna laughed out loud with her, partly because it was funny, but also because her close friend LuLu was the sole person who had convinced her father _not_ to stick her in one. "Anywho, is that your only suitcase-thingy? 'Cause I hope so! I can't carry one of those things!"

Yuna grinned back at her and nodded. "Yup, just one. I didn't bring many clothes, because I don't have a lot of them, so father gave me some money to spend. We have to go shopping together."

Rikku gasped. "I take back what I said! I love Braska!"

"For _me, _Ri-Ri, for _me_." Yuna joked. Rikku shrugged. "But I did bring you and the family some gifts. I think you'll like them."

Rikku motioned for the two of them to get walking, and Yuna followed her, dragging her luggage behind her.

"Really? What'd ya get me?" The younger blonde hooked her arm in her cousins and led her out the doors.

"Handmade Besaid stuff. I can't tell you what."

"No-one is immune to the puppy eyes!" Yuna stuck her tongue out at her and looked away, resisting the look. "Aw, you're no fun! Just a hint!"

"I did give you a hint. Handmade?"

"Everything can be handmade! You can make a handmade toaster! It's not a toaster, is it?"

"Rikku, you _are_ crazy." Yuna laughed.

"Girl, this _city_ is crazy. But you're gonna love it, I just know!"

---

A/N; - I wasn't sure this line made sense, but I liked it. :P She means she lost her heart to him, if you didn't get it. :) Oh, and, that part was a prologue, if you didn't realize it. You'll see that exact scene again, very soon. (Except, not from Yuna's point of view) Also, you'll understand the title (well, not understand, but get a better idea of why it's called that) next chapter, or maybe chapter 3. Haven't decided.

So, what did you think of chapter one? Tell me in a review, **_please! _**:

P.S. The second part is very similar to a story I started a bit back with a somewhat similar concept, so if you've seen it before, don't go freakin' out and accusing me of story-stealing. ;P I _promise _not to delete this one, because I am fiercely dedicated to it. :)

…I might re-write a few chapters though. :D


	2. DrP's Party Tips

A/N: Thanks for dropping some feedback, Rose! Yup, Yuna's eventually going to enjoy Zanarkand, and all the craziness of it. :) By the way, what happened to your story-- get to updating, girl:P

Oh, yes, and I changed my mind about the summary idea, because what if I give something away:O

P While I'm thinking of an official one, I'm just going to leave this one. Soon, it'll change. :)

---

---

"I'm telling you, the best way to get to know Zanarkand is a party. I'm not saying you have to get all drunk and crazy, I'm just saying you should come. You're in the city that never sleeps--you can't avoid the nightlife!" Rikku demanded, pointing her spoon in Yuna's face aggressively. Yuna shrugged and looked down at her ice cream.

"I know, but I'm not here to party." She replied flatly. "Besides, if you're going to a party, I know you'll want to go have fun, and I want know anyone. You can just go alone tomorrow."

Rikku sighed and shoved her spoon into her bowl of "chocolate-y goodness", as she liked to call it. "Then what _are_ you here for?"

Yuna grimaced at the massive amounts of whip cream Rikku had put in her ice cream and pushed the bowl away. "I'm not that hungry."

Rikku groaned, half irritably, half apologetically. "What's wrong _now_!" She cried, following her cousin to the sink.

"Rikku, I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to get in the way of your life. You and me are too different, me living here is just going to ruin everything you do. I'm going to call father and ask him to send me some money for an apartment. I mean--" Yuna started, as she washed her bowl of untouched dessert under warm water. "I don't even know what I mean…I just think…"

"Yunie…" Rikku giggled. "Us being different's gonna make it more fun! That's all! No need to move out! I _want_ you to stay! And it's only your first day in Zanarkand. If I left you to roam the city alone now, you'd like…die!" Rikku warned, in her typical overdramatic, flamboyant nature. She threw an arm around Yuna's shoulder and grinned. "But…in order to stay, you _have_ to go to this party tomorrow. It's at Gippal's house. Trust me, I've known him for _years. _His parties aren't that bad. The only scary thing is he knows people from all around Zanarkand. West, East, South, North, all districts. It will give you a chance to see all of the city, okay? Plus…we might find you a hot, little--"

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped indignantly. "Don't finish that sentence. I don't even want to know."

"But you'll come? Please?" The peppy blonde begged, even clasping her hands together innocently.

"…I guess, but--" Rikku cried out before she even got to finish her sentence and jumped into the air exultantly.

Yuna shook her head at her cousin, partially amused, but mostly confused by their relation. She glanced around the small but quaint apartment, not having been given the grand tour. Suddenly, a scratching noise was heard. Yuna turned sharply around, trying to find the producer. "What is that sound? Are those rats?" She asked nervously.

"No, silly! It's the front door! Dr.P is home!" Rikku laughed, running up the hallway. Yuna stood in shock for a second, and finally realized it was a pair of keys. She laughed a little at her own paranoia, and then followed Rikku to the front door.

"Wait, who's Dr.P?" No sooner had the sentence come out of her mouth, the door opened. A tall girl with violet eyes met her gaze. She was wearing dark jeans, and a form fitting, plain black tee. She raised an eyebrow at Yuna and then turned to Rikku.

"I guess this is your cousin?" She had a somewhat deep, deadpan voice, but you could hear her dry, sarcastic humor through it.

Rikku nodded and dragged Paine across the room. "Yunie, meet Paine. Paine, meet Yunie. Paine was the girl I was telling you about on the phone--the one I live with. She can be a meanie a lot of the time, but she said it was okay you stay, so I forgive her." Rikku babbled.

Yuna smiled and nodded at her new housemate. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me stay."

Paine gave a small smile back. "Not a problem." She walked past to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I guess you already convinced her to go to the party, right?"

Rikku nodded. "Yes, ma'am! And you're coming to! You two have to keep each other company, while I go off and mingle."

Paine snorted. "Sure, Rikku. You mingle, I munch, remember?" Rikku giggled and pushed Yuna playfully.

Inside joke? Yuna wondered, and shrugged to herself. "Hey, um, I'm kind of tired…" She sheepishly announced. Rikku grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Okay, well, as you know, you have to sleep in the guestroom, but it's cosy anyways." Rikku assured her.

"Just, uh, don't look under the bed. Or in the closet!" Paine warned as they walked off. Yuna stopped abruptly, turning suddenly to Rikku. Rikku just rolled her eyes and pulled her along.

"I'm kidding, Yuna. Breathe."

"She says that to everyone. Even my boyfriends." Rikku groaned.

Yuna fake laughed tiredly, and ran a hand over he face. _I don't know whether I'm anxious for tomorrow, or dreading it…But either way, _she thought, _I'm feeling pretty homesick about now…_

…

If LuLu could see me now… Yuna thought, still feeling self-conscious about her outfit, although it was cute. She pulled nervously on her denim mini, and dabbed at Rikku's perfectly applied eyeliner with her pinky. Paine knocked on the bathroom door and reminded Yuna it was time to go. She replied with a meek 'okay', and slowly backed away from the full length mirror, minding the click of her heels as she did so. _Oh Yevon, what have I let her do to me?_ She joked to herself.

Yuna thought, still feeling self-conscious about her outfit, although it was cute. She pulled nervously on her denim mini, and dabbed at Rikku's perfectly applied eyeliner with her pinky. Paine knocked on the bathroom door and reminded Yuna it was time to go. She replied with a meek 'okay', and slowly backed away from the full length mirror, minding the click of her heels as she did so. She joked to herself. 

"Yuna, stop admiring yourself and get out here! I want to go _now! _We're already an hour late!"

"I thought you said parties are supposed to be spontaneous, not precisely planned." Paine reminded her as Yuna slowly opened the door, walking out wide-eyed.

"That was just 'cause we really needed to take Yunie shopping, that's all." She bluntly replied. "And now look at her! Yum-my!" Rikku grinned, and snatched her cousins hand, yanking her out the door. "Dr.P, you will be the designated driver, because I want Yunie to feel free to let loose!"

"…We're not driving anywhere."

"I know, but in a figurative sense, you know?" Rikku replied snappily. Paine gave Yuna a 'how-do-you-deal?' look, and Yuna countered with a '_you_-live-with-her' shrug.

"So, where is his house?" Yuna asked curiously.

"On the third floor. The one with all the humongous apartments." Paine replied from behind the cousins. She lagged behind lazily, unenthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"Isn't there an elevator? This is my…first time in heels…ever." Yuna admitted quietly. Rikku groaned.

"Fine! But everyone will be taking the elevator to his house…it's going to be crowded and--" She began before Paine told her to stop complaining, since she was the one who shoved Yuna in 4 inch stiletto's.

After 10 minutes of constant whining (from Rikku), physical abuse (from Paine), and whimpers (from Yuna), they had finally arrived. A few people had entered just as they got to the door, and the brunette in a blue dress held the door open for the trio. She immediately snatched Rikku's arm and dragged her out to talk to someone, leaving Yuna dumbfounded.

The first timer glanced around nervously, barely fought back a wince from the eardrum-bursting hip-hop, and spun in a full circle, looking for Paine, who happened to be right in front of her. "I'll show you how I party." Paine joked, and motioned for Yuna to follow. She did, and found herself in the kitchen, leaning on a counter, munching on appetizers. "She mingles, I munch. It's a routine." Paine shrugged.

"I like it. It works." Yuna grinned and picked at the junk food at her hands. "And we get such a nice view of the party from here."

"Exactly. Someone understands! …Want a drink?" Yuna shook her head, knowing better than to drink anything at a party like this, unless it was water. "Good choice. Gippal spikes everything, by popular demand."

Thoughts so. I'm not so naïve…Yuna thought, turning to scrounge for more food. A random tap on her shoulder made her jump and swing around.

"Hey, 'sup?" Yuna raised an eyebrow unconsciously at the man who had just touched her.

"…Nothing. Who are you?" Her voice was filled with such suspicion, Paine was tempted to laugh. She really was new at this…

"My name's Jace. 'Just wanted to know if I could get a dance out of you." Yuna looked him up and down. He wasn't bad looking--pretty cute, actually, but she wasn't here to hook up. She was here to?…to…munch.

"Uh, no, actually I'm munching right now. Later, maybe." Yuna protested brightly. She grimaced at her own words, but he retreated anyways, probably thinking various things of her mental health.

"Nice approach." Paine sarcastically complimented, patting her shoulder.

---

Long chapter. Yay. Boring, but long. :P _But _the first few are usually the most lack-luster. Next chapter, I think you'll like. Yunie & Tidus actually meet, Paine (briefly) stops eating, and Rikku gets to scold Yuna. :) Oh, and the title might make sense. xD


End file.
